


"Stay With Me"

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I honestly have no idea how else to tag this, M/M, set post MAG 156
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: Things don't go according to plan for Peter a little bit sooner, and his reaction is unexpected.





	"Stay With Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).

Martin was just doing more busywork. 

It was getting progressively most frustrating, clacking away at excel spreadsheets while the world was potentially ending. Especially as things came to a head. Whatever Peter was actually planning, he was about to put it into motion, and Martin was about to be caught in the middle of it. It was like watching a countdown clock, but not knowing how long the clock actually had left on it. 

"Martin." 

He almost didn't recognize Peter's voice, but the door hadn't opened, and there was no one else it could be. Martin turned in his chair, asking as he went "Did you get the map?" but once he was facing the older man, he realized very suddenly that something was very, very wrong. Peter was pale, paler than usual even, which was something of a feat. He'd reached out to grip the other office chair and was leaning on it hard enough that it was trying to roll under his grip and failing. He realized now that Peter's voice had sounded weak and, stranger than that, frightened. "Peter?" Martin got to his feet. "What happened?" 

"I can't..." a shudder went through Peter's body and with his opposite hand he reached for Martin. He'd never done that before. Oh he'd reached out to shake hands once or twice, but usually with a thick layer of artificial cheer or else a tangible sense of reluctance. This was something else. Never mind that he was reaching with his left hand. 

Martin took it with his right, and used his left hand to catch Peter's other shoulder, trying to steady him. "It's alright." he said, reflexively. 

Peter swallowed. "It's not, but I appreciate the dishonesty." He let go of the chair and patted Martin on the arm, then wrapped his fingers just above Martin's elbows, clinging to him. "I couldn't get the map." he said finally. "There are...other factors at play. I don't know if Elias was also dishonest with me, or if he was somehow surprised by them as well. All I know is that our chance is gone." 

"What does that mean, our chance is gone?" Martin demanded

"It means that some people apparently either don't mind the thought of Extinction, or else hate me personally enough that they're willing to risk it just to have one over on me." Peter scoffed, and let go of Martin's arm, but not his hand. "Decades to step on my toes, or even kill me, at any opportunity, and they choose now to..." he sighed. "Well, of course they do, I suppose this is the most..." he sighed then, trailing off and leaving Martin confused. 

"Peter? Who's stopping you?" 

Peter waved his hand. "That doesn't matter. Our window of opportunity is small enough that even if we engage them, and by some small chance, win, it'll be too late. Besides, I can't take that risk anyway." 

"Why not? If there's still a chance..." 

"I can't risk _you_" Peter clarified, lifting Martin's hand to between their chests and squeezing it hard. "You're far too important to all of this. I thought we'd talked about that."

Martin scoffed. 

Peter's face fell as realization dawned. "You don't believe me." he said softly. "You don't believe - what...what don't you believe, Martin? That you're the only one who can balance the two? That you can save the world from Extinction? That you're actually important?" He squeezed Martin's hand even tighter, painfully so, holding it hard between them. 

"Ow, Peter, let go." 

Peter obeyed instantly, dropping Martin's hand without comment or apology. Instead he pressed "I've never lied to you, Martin. Sure I've...exaggerated my abilities from time to time, left out a detail here or there but I've never lied. Why don't you trust me?" 

Martin rolled his eyes almost involuntarily. "It might have something to do with the whole 'worships an evil fear entity' thing." he commented.

"But so do you!" Peter nearly gushed "And you do it beautifully, Martin..." he hesitated, then all at once "Come with me." 

Martin blinked. "Sorry, what?" 

"We can shelter you from The Eye, hold you in Forsaken...you may not be able to See as much as you want but..." He made a soft noise, one Martin couldn't quite place, or understand. "If you stay with me, I can stop it from hurting anymore. We can...make this better for each other." 

Martin made a soft noise of disbelief. "An Avatar of The Lonely saying that we'd be better off together. That's new." 

Peter blinked, and stared blankly at Martin. Then, softly, "You don't count though." Martin scoffed again and pulled away, although there was no physical contact between them he broke the intangible contact between them and settled back in his chair, concern for the other man abated. Peter tried again. "What I mean is, we're the same, you and I." Martin rolled his eyes hard enough he had the passing amusement that they might get stuck that way. "I can still be alone, even if you're watching me. That's why I picked you." 

"Just...shut up, Peter." Martin snapped. He half turned in his seat. "If we're done then...we're done." Peter stood silent for a moment, and Martin continued. "Come back when you're ready to keep fighting. Until then...I'm not going anywhere." 

Peter made a noise that wasn't quite a laugh. "Of course." he replied. 

A moment later he was gone. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027193) by [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics), [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold)


End file.
